


The prince and the guard

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty, gay ass Draco, guard - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Heir to the Malfoy throne Draco is expected to wed a queen, except he swings the other way and he has a particularly hot personal guard.





	The prince and the guard

Being the heir to the Malfoy throne was tiring. With the constant pressure to marry and create yet another heir. That and Lucius Malfoy was determined to make his gay ass son pass as straight, which wasn't going to happen in a million years. Not when at every chance he kissed hot guards and knights whilst seducing male servants into his bed at all hours of the night. The court was rampant with rumors about Draco's door swinging the other way, that and the fact that he scared away potential brides within a 10 miles radius. 

Astoria Greengrass, this weeks potential wife, sat across from him. She looked nervous, her eyes looking onto the dining room floor, fidgeting with her thumbs. There was no doubt she was uncomfortable. The Malfoy family was not known for being pleasant around the table, in fact it was the opposite. Lucius and Draco had used their meal times as an ideal time to argue until one left out of frustration. Usually Draco. Narcissa generally kept quiet, not one for joining in on the family activities. She would sit and eat whilst her husband and son fought with words like they were in an intense duel with swords, which had happened on the off occasion if it escalated.

Minds placed dinner in front of them and it didn't take long for Lucius to open his pale lips.  
'So when will we hold the wedding?' Lucius asked directing it to his son  
'Never' Draco replied  
'You'd like that wouldn't you, so you can continue your childish antics with boys'  
'It's not very childish when they're in my bed, I assure you father' Draco retorted causing Astoria to choke on her chicken   
'Not at the dinner table Draco' Narcissa hissed speaking up  
'Your mother is quite right'  
'Is she now?'  
'Draco don't push your luck, I'll marry you off tomorrow without a second thought'  
'I'm the one who has to say I do at the alter, if you think I'll ever agree to a loveless marriage you are mad'  
'Then I'm a lunatic because Draco you will do as you'll do as you're told'  
'Look how wha's worked your highness' Draco sneered  
'You insolent child'  
'You insolent child' mimicked Draco putting on a sour face

At least Astoria was stifling a laugh, he was sure the guards outside were laughing on the inside of their armored bodies. Most of the potential queens had been so well behaved it had been a bore. It was always fun when they to were struggling for composure. 

'I think I'll leave now father, I'm sure I'll find a lonely man servant that I can spend the night with' Draco didn't wait for a replied, he walked out and began the journey to his bedroom.

The palace was a maze of corridors filled with stoic guards and gossiping maids, it was always fun to listen into the latest rumors about the royal family. One week Lucius had been caught cheating but due to his status his mother was unable to divorce him then and there, not that they could anyways, not without a blessing. The next it was that Draco had finally decided on a wife, which was utter bullshit, all he had done was make a friend with Pansy Parkinson who after figuring out he was really gay had been writing to him about all the hot lords that would be attending court that season. At least one lord would fool around with him.

He arrived at his room, his personal guard, Harry Potter, standing waiting. Harry was undoubtedly attractive. Dark, messy locks and pine green eyes plucked straight from a forest. What Draco would do to be with him. Him and Harry hadn't really talked about stuff like that. Yeah he complained about marriage but they never talked about love and relationships. Not that many royals did vent to their guards. Draco was crushing on Harry. Badly.Harry was always withdrawn too scared to get too close. If he was ever caught fooling around with Draco he would lose his job. His livelihood. It wasn't a clever risk.

'You coming in?' Draco asked as he opened the door  
Harry replied with a quick nod  
'How was today's bride-to-be?' Harry asked  
'Nervous and lacking composure, the best kind'   
'What did you do to piss of the king?'  
'Some old-fashioned mimicking and a lot of talk about my bed, for all he knows I invite them in for some innocent cuddling'  
Harry laughed 'Our cuddling is certainly different sir'  
'Don't start that sir shit. You know I hate it'  
'Okay s-'  
'I wish they could just be open to me having a king instead of a queen. At least then I'd want to bed them'  
'I think it should be more than just wanting sex. You should love them, be completely enamored with every aspect of them' Harry got lost in his words  
'It's a nice thought' Draco muttered  
'Make it your reality. You are a prince afterall'  
'The man I love, god I don't even know if he swings that way. God he's gorgeous and smart. He has all the right words, the flow into my ears like melodies from the best performers'  
'Tell him that then, god knows I'd let any man worm his way into my heart with those words'  
'I just did' Draco choked out

Harry eyes widened. He hadn't expected the prince to feel that way about him. A guard, a role known for being brutish and rough.  
'How do we go about this?" asked Harry  
'We could always start like this' Draco said placing his hands on either side of Harry face

He placed his slim lips on Harry's fuller ones melting him into a kiss of passion and desperation. Yearning for a life other than the one he had, one where Harry stood proudly by his side. He never wanted to let go. His ran his hands through Harry's messy hair, his armor clanking between each moment. God what Draco would do to hear that every morning. They pulled apart, Harry's eyes in a daze as he let out of breath.

'yes, yes we could'


End file.
